Lover Game
by Rachel V.K
Summary: Loki et Thor partagent un moment caché aux yeux de tout Asgard. OS Thorki.


_Les dieux, quels qu'ils soient, sont quand même de sacrés coquins..._

_OS Thorki._

* * *

**Lover Game**

Loki ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé là... dans les bras de son frère.

Tout avait commencé par jeu... un petit tour de magie, une colère de Thor, un sourire, des attentions, une complicité évidente. Oui mais... tout avait dérapé. En un instant.

* * *

Pas un moment, Loki n'aurait pu soupçonner que son frère se laisse ainsi faire, comme pris au piège de caresses inédites, de sollicitations magiques, de mots qui flattent l'excitation et l'ego : "Quelle puissance, mon frère..." susurré à l'oreille de l'amant par une voix aussi vibrante que sensuelle.

Loki avait l'art d'aimer. C'était en lui, dans ses gênes. Il se disait toujours victime d'un manque d'amour, toujours dans l'ombre des uns ou des autres, mais, Odin en soit témoin, le jeune dieu savait aimer.

* * *

Thor était ce que Loki avait toujours voulu être : puissant et reconnu.

"Je vais te faire perdre la tête, mon frère..."

Il jouissait du pouvoir qu'il avait à ce moment-là sur Thor, totalement soumis au moindre de ses gestes, guettant les soupirs comme un acquiescement, un de plus.

Thor demeurait captif des gestes de Loki. Le dieu blond comme les blés en savait long sur les femmes vu l'essaim qui lui tournait autour mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer avoir autant d'émoi avec son frère.

La tornade blonde avait un sourire joueur avant de se servir de sa force surhumaine sur les fines articulations de son bien-aimé frère.

"Pas de ça, mon frère..."

"Oh si."

La force faisait partie intégrante de Thor. Cette puissance brute que lui enviait tant Loki...

"Si tu me disais un peu à quel point tu m'aimes ?..."

Thor s'amusait tout en prenant du bon temps. Un secret de plus qui lierait les deux frangins.

Le géant blond crut bien défaillir en sentant les mains de Loki descendre de plus en plus bas tels des serpents. Il lui empoigna si fort les épaules qu'il eut l'illusion de broyer les os de son cadet !

"Thor !..."

"Loki... désolé..."

Le grand Thor qui s'excusait ! c'était là une première !...

Si les mains de Loki faisaient penser à des serpents, qu'en était-il de sa langue ?!

Complètement tendu, Thor opta pour le retournement de situation.

"Hmm... mon frère... je lis la peur dans ton regard." s'extasiait le dieu de la Malice.

"Tu n'y lis rien du tout."

Un sourire avait conquis l'autre et les corps enlacés reprirent leur danse.

"J'ai peur de te rompre chaque os..."

"Oh, ne t'en inquiète pas. Je saurai de quelle manière te faire lâcher prise."

Thor bascula Loki en arrière, regardant un instant les cheveux sombres de son frère s'éparpiller sur la peau de bête claire.

Loki était beau. C'était un constat que même Thor pouvait appréhender.

Perdu dans la contemplation muette des traits fraternels, le dieu blond ne prit conscience du long frisson qui lui grimpait le long de chaque vertèbres que lorsqu'il acheva sa course entre ses larges omoplates.

Il tenta de se saisir du serpent lâché là par la volonté de l'héritier de Fregga mais l'agile bête d'écailles lui échappait à loisir.

"Loki !" grogna Thor.

Loki s'amusait à son tour.

"Oui, mon frère ?..."

Le poing de Thor s'abattit à proximité immédiate des cheveux de jais.

Loki n'en pouvait plus de caresser le torse développé autant qu'imberbe du géant blond.

Ce dernier cherchait toujours le serpent alors qu'il venait de disparaître dans les flammes.

Loki se mit à ramper et onduler sous le corps musclé de son aîné, déchaînant les passions.

Thor se sentait consumé par une flamme aussi nouvelle qu'inconnue, concentrant les sensations dans divers parties de son corps. Ses muscles, d'ordinaire si fidèles, ne répondaient plus à leur maître, l'abandonnant aux soins de Loki dont le sourire grandissait à mesure que son emprise sur l'aîné prenait un tour diablement grandiose !

"Implore-moi, frangin..." siffla la voix sinueuse de Loki.

"Garde ça pour d'autres que moi."

A dire vrai, le corps fin de Loki rendait Thor à demi fou. Ce dernier avait des caresses dures, laissant des marques rouges sur la peau diaphane du dieu de la Malice.

Thor envisageait tous les échanges de la vie comme un champ de bataille. Il fallait qu'il soit le plus fort, qu'il domine, c'était question de bien-être.

"Tu te rappelles Nornheim ?"

"Une chance que père ne l'ait jamais su !..." s'exclama Thor, comme distrait de son but.

"A propos de... ? de ce que j'ai vu après la bataille ?"

Thor rit, bon joueur.

"Le repos du guerrier..."

"Si l'on peut appeler ceci du repos..."

"Tu es jaloux, mon frère."

"Certainement pas."

"Tu mens si bien." en caressant les traits enfantins.

Le sourire du blond vint sceller le pacte du brun.

* * *

Plus tard, Loki vint se blottir contre le dos puissant du plus âgé des deux. Ce dernier triturait distraitement le cordon de Mjolnir à proximité.

La langue de Loki courut un instant d'une omoplate à l'autre, arrachant un long soupir à Thor.

"Tu es distrait, mon frère. Se peut-il que tu sois pris de regrets ?"

Le blond semblait toujours aussi absorbé par ses pensées.

"Non, je... je réfléchissais juste à la façon dont nous allions annoncer les choses à père et mère..." en se levant, récupérant ses effets enfilés à la hâte.

Les yeux de Loki manquèrent de quitter leurs orbites.

Thor rit alors à gorge déployée.

"Est pris qui croyait prendre, mon frère !..."

"Oh mais toi !" en se levant pour marteler le torse solide de ses poings.

Thor le regardait faire, amusé autant qu'ému.

Puis il attrapa le visage de Loki entre ses deux mains ouvertes, se permettant là un ultime baiser.

"Jamais je n'aurai pu suspecter ceci de toi."

FIN.


End file.
